


The Parker's legendary luck

by Plume8now



Series: Spider Prompts [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Gwen being amused, Humor, Shyness, awkward!peter, delicate situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt: “There’s only one plug in this entire coffee shop and you’re sitting right in front of it and you’re not even using it, and my laptop is about to die in the middle of this online exam I’m taking, so whatever I don’t care how intimidatingly attractive you are I’m sitting down at your table to plug my shit in.” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parker's legendary luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So here's... my first prompt with this ship. I love Peter so much, he's my favorite hero. Like really. And Gwen, well, she wonderful too. It's one of my favorite ship and I hope what I wrote about them will please you! Please, do not hesitate to leave me a comment, kudo or bookmark!  
> Also, as English isn't my first language, I might have done some English mistakes, even though my great Beta Fafsernir read and corrected it after me.  
> Enjoy~

How could he have been so carefree and stupid? He knew he had an exam. He knew how much it meant to him, how long he had waited for this. He knew this was very important.

And yet, here he was, in this coffee shop, panicking and looking for one damn plug as if it was a threatened species. He looked everywhere but it was nowhere to be found. Peter was about to give up and resign – the waiters and waitresses had all disappeared too so he couldn't even rely on them – when he saw a plug, a little bit hidden by a bag, next to a window.

That treacherous plug.

He didn't hesitate anymore. There was already someone sat at the table, but she was alone, and hell, he _really needed_ this plug. The woman wasn't even using it, she wouldn't mind, right?

His laptop screamed his agony one last time. “Five per cent”. He grabbed his bag and almost ran towards the table.

“Hi,” he said almost out of breath. “Can I sit here, please? I really need a plug and there aren't any other here and I have an exam to finish...”

Truth is, he was not asking. Not really. He was mainly justifying his sudden presence, as he was already putting the loader in the plug under the table.

The young man then took a seat and quickly smiled at the girl who still wasn't reacting, just staring at him, a little surprised. Well, maybe she did say something but Peter was so preoccupied he didn't notice anything. Her surprised face was cute, though. The colour of her eyes was warm.

It took him forty more minutes to finish this exam. For forty minutes, he concentrated like a mad man and the rest of the world vanished around him. If only he had some network at his home, he wouldn't be in this kind of situation. Thank God Harry had been kind enough to let him borrow one of his computers. After these forty minutes, it looked like he could take a break again, and he removed his headphones.

“So, how was it?” a feminine voice asked.

He slightly jumped, and then remembered the woman was still here and watching him. He closed his computer and nervously laughed. Damn, why did he have to find himself in these kind of situations when he was less expecting it? Whether he was Peter Parker or Spider-Man, his luck didn't change. How were the other doing? At least, Flash wasn't around to make fun of him for once.

“Oh, yeah, right, ugh, sorry if you felt attacked, I didn't mean to do that.”

“I'm okay. You really looked stressed out. Is everything okay?”

She had blond hair, glasses, blue eyes and the tone of her voice was so nice. Peter scratched the back of his neck.

“Yeah- I mean yes, it's just that- I'm trying to get this new job at the Empire State University and-”

She put down her drink next to a book she must have been reading while he was working on this exam, and smiled genuinely.

“That's funny,” she simply replied.

Peter adjusted his glasses.

“What's funny?”

“Turns out that I myself work there. You know Dr. Connors, I assume?”

“Yeah- yeah! Exactly, I've talked to him, he was the one who advised me to do that and... Well, here I am.”

She leaned back against her chair. She really had a pretty smile. Peter could feel his cheeks growing warm. He then came back to his senses and shook his head.

“Hrm, sorry, I'm leaving. Thank you for letting me use the plug- and the table, and the seat.”

She was about to answer something obvious like the fact they were in a public place and free country, so they could sit wherever they wanted, but Peter gathered his stuffs so quickly that she said the only thing that came through her mind: “Do I know you?”

He turned to her and sketched a cute shy smile.

“I don't think so.”

She stood up and offered to shake hands.

“I'm Gwen Stacy. I can try and help you for this job, or your admission if you wish,” she proposed.

Peter looked at her, agape. “Really?”

She glanced at her hand, still waiting for him to shake it, which he finally did. “Oh, ugh, I mean, nice to meet you... Gwen,” he said. “I'm Peter Parker.”

“Peter Parker? You work at the Daily Bugle, right?”

“Yes.”

“I love your Spider-Man's pictures. How do you manage to take them?”

Peter put his bag down and sat in front of her, holding back a grin. She really looked interested, and for once someone (such as J. J. Jameson) wasn't actually yelling at the superhero's image, a.k.a _him_ , he wouldn't mind a positive opinion on this non-payed job.


End file.
